Equivalent exchange
by Allysum
Summary: Time. That was the key word. The moment harry let that sentence out he could already see the idea flashing thru my eyes. If time is what we need why don't we just create it ourselves? How can we change fate and destiny make our own prophesy? We go back where it all began. However sacrifices had to be made. Time-travel fic, Hermione centered. Alchemy based deal. No time turners.
1. prologue

**Equivalent Exchange**

prologue

I wake up with a gasp, another nightmare but more like a memory really. Just a replay of one of the many nights on the run. I turned and look at the clock next to my bed and I can see it's already time for me to get ready and see harry. While I get up I start remaining myself of the many things I have to get ready for later today. Today is finally the big day, the day for change and new opportunities.

We fought until we couldn't stand both physically and mentally. The most devastating war as of yet they described it in the daily prophet. Maybe the tittle would have been more dramatic if Rita would still be alive, but now she is just one more number in the count of those gone in the war.

So much was lost, the most devastating being the children. Innocents that barely gotten introduced to the wonders of magic, lay broken on the floor with terror carved in their small faces. Nobody would ever be the same, so many lives where corrupted. No longer was the wizarding world black and white it was all muddled into a dull grey. Countless souls where destroyed for the "greater good". Funny thing about wars is that there is never a winning side.

I could see it in Harrys eyes the constant question of was all of this worth it? The eyes of an abused boy have now turned into those of a broken man. I guess I was not much better myself; there is only so much sanity left in a person after being tortured for hours and defiled in every imaginable way. Got to give it to Bellatrix, she can have quite the imagination for a twisted sadistic bitch.

Maybe that's what pushed us into doing it, start acting as if we were gods with the power of changing things that should remain the same for fear of greater consequences.

See how much I repeat greater, maybe a greater person would have moved on looked for family or do the best with what they got, but harry and I are just human, and we have learned that even great wizards like Dumbledore make mistakes. Mistakes that can cause millions of lives to be lost for a pointless cause.

So we can go back and see the many tragedies that struck us, like Georges suicide Rons drinking and abusive behavior, Mrs. Weasleys vacant like face staring for hours at Freds missing face in the family clock or the knowledge of the many orphans left behind like Teddy that will never have the opportunity to meet their parents. And Harry and I transformed from a golden trio to a twisted duo. The reasons don't matter anymore it is already too late, we are already too far in to change our minds even if we wanted to.

So all it really took was a comment of how different things could have been if we only knew what we know now and if we just had more time to prepare.

**Time**. That was the key word. The moment harry let that sentence out he could already see the idea flashing thru my eyes. If time is what we need why don't we just create it ourselves? So we pushed ourselves into finding everything we needed from every corner of information we could get. How can we change fate and destiny make our own prophesy? We go back where it all began the many key points in history that could have changed the world. It took us months to finally find a dark like spell based on alchemy that could send us back to a better time, sacrifice had to be made though. The number one rule in alchemy is equivalent exchange. Essentially, nothing's completely free. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost, however we had already sacrificed so much that giving up more to actually get something didn't sound like a bad deal.

The whole ceremony was a bit cryptic, we knew that we would travel back and be able to change the current time line, but in exchange for that a part of us would be gone and so would the current timeline; we would start new one, like a blank canvas. After deciphering the ancient rune codes that we found in the ritual we started preparing for our trip, creating a list of goals such as; people to save and personal sacrifices we each had to make. There wouldn't be a way back and we wouldn't be part of the lives of the people that we love in the present. It wasn't really a tough decision; I have sacrificed everything I hold dear since I met harry and his life has been practically a sacrifice.

By the time I had gotten to the library in grimmauld place harry was already waiting for me in one of the recliners. I could see he was lost in thought while looking at the fireplace. I just stood there for like seemed like ages staring at his profile, I loved harry more than anything, it wasn't a romantic kind of love we were both too broken to actually love in that way. But he was my reason to keep fighting, we both kept each other standing and we had never giving up on one another. Even Ron wasn't strong enough for that kind of loyalty. I blame it on my lack of other friends and Harrys unloved childhood, we were both misfits that found a safe place on the other.

"Hey" I said to harry. He just turned and stared back at me. I sat by his feet and put my purse down in between us. "I have everything ready and I brought something for you, well it's more like for both of us that just you".

I could feel his curios stare while I search for a small piece of paper in the bottom of my purse. "What is it?" he asked while I passed him the paper and he unfolded gently. "It's a drawing" I replied smiling gently. He just chuckled "I can see that but what is it for?"

"A tattoo" I grabbed his hand and flicked his messy hair out of his eyes. "it won't be destroyed when we travel back and it is something to remind us that we both will always be there for each other" I stared directly and his eyes and repeated what I had already said a thousand times before " I will be there with you no matter what" He just squeezed my hand and got up.

"well then are you the one that is going to tattoo it?" he said with a teasing smile. "not really we both are" I replied while putting the paper in front of me.

"The drawing was simple it was a small viking symbol called inguz, that means where there is a will, there is a way" I explained to harry while taking off my shirt to show him where to place it. When I turned to him he was already distracted by the scar on my chest and the many small ones around my arms and torso from bellatrixs torture. I could see the bleakness filling his eyes "stop, I'm here remember? You are here and we are going to change things"

And as if he needed a physical reminder he started tracing the word _mudblood_ on my arm. "never again, I promise" he pushed himself away and took off his shirt. "where are we placing it?"

I stretched to my tiptoes and pointed "Right here" I told him while touching the middle point between his head and his body. "Do you want me to do it first?"

"Yes that way I know what to do when it's my turn" he answered easily. I grabbed my wand and started the incantation I could see that it stringed harry a bit by the way he tensed. "Done" I told him after only a minute of starting. I turned my back on him so he could start tracing the tattoo on me. "Don't forget to point and draw the symbol while you recite the incantation" I reminded him.

He gently pushed my hair away and smiled "Always the know it all mione" and started tracing the small symbol on my back. I could feel his magic pulsing and tracing mine softly and felt it retract once it was done. "So now that we are done with that. Should we start with the circle?".

"we better, no use delaying" I replied while lowering to get the rest of my materials for the ritual.

Harry started drawing and I got the potions and different ingredients to the table on the side of the room. "I'm finished, do you need help?" he asked while looking and the different bottles I had taken out.

"Yes we have to separate this into the three different points inside the transmutation circle" We did everything slowly and efficiently there was no point hurrying any small change could make everything go horrible wrong. We had both seen the tragedies that could occur to a wizard with failed transmutations, transformed into horrible creatures or worse. One of the main reasons why nobody used alchemy so much since they had a wand to focus their magic core, and nothing had to been given in exchange for it since most of the spells pulled the magic out of the environment. However there were still limits to it like those written in the five rules of Gamp's Law of Elemental _Transfiguration_. But there was no limit to alchemy as long as you were whiling to pay the price. We double checked everything and once we made sure everything was in order we took a place inside the circle facing each other.

With wand on hand we looked at each other one more time before starting. "no matter what" harry said solemnly. "It's a promise" I replied easily.

And so we started focusing our magic and intent to open the gate of truth. Lightning surrounded us and I felt shock waves running thru my blood stream as if I was convulsing from the inside out.

Humming noise started to surround us and kept escalating until it felt more like colliding boulders, a small circle began to appear in between us until I could make out what looked like an eye.

"Harry!" I screamed above all the noise and I could see him nodding at me, and with one more push in our magic everything fell black but us and the eye. **IT** blinked several times and finally focused intently on both of us. After several seconds it closed and from where it used to be a door started emerging from the bottom up.

It was enormous even bigger that any door that I have ever seen at Hogwarts and it was surrounded by chains with a red blood background. One by one the chains started falling until they were all gone ; and suddenly I could feel a very powerful dark aura all around us. I should probably be afraid but I wasn't there was no point of backing out with the deed already done and I also had harry and a promise to fulfill. If there is something I learned from being a Gryffindor is that we always confront our fear in order to be the true masters of death. I had seen it in the eyes of Neville when he killed naginni and then died of poisoning with a smile on his face, or Luna when she fell victim of greyback and fought back until the very end.

The gate started opening and from it millions of human like shadows started facing out. Gruesome smiles could be made out from their blankness like faces, from the middle of the door a white being stood out and in his face a rune that spells truth was carved. The being walked out and while the other shadows where trying to get to him they would just pass thru him. Once he was out he started facing harry and I.

"Magic folk it's been a while since someone has summoned me" His voice sounded deep like and echo in cave and several voices behind it.

"Are you the guardian of the gate?" harry asked, he seemed edgy but he did not lose focus on the white being.

The being started smiling and from his smile I could make out a row of pin like teeth. "Guardian you say? No not particularly. I am what you humans refer to as the world. Also as the "universe", or "true knowledge" or "all "or "one"; but most importantly "I'm you"" it replied cryptically. "But who I am is not really important but what I can do for you"

"you already know" I replied calmly. It turned to stare at me and right through me. "indeed I do" it replied "to change the present create a new future. You really don't do anything by half do you? Well it doesn't really matter"

"Can you do it?" Harry asked exasperated he was getting tired of the riddles and so was I.

This seemed to tick the white creature off "I can do anything if you can pay the price".

"We are willing sacrifices" I told him. He turned and smiled at me. "I have always had a softer spot for females. You see, woman is often portrayed as the evil, or even the devil in most cultures, but to me the female is seen to be necessity with a man. You push the limits to see changes. Sometimes good, sometimes not so much". He kept quiet for a while "my price won't be that big, I can see everything and all that you have lost in the past is just a small beginning of what you will have to go thru if you go back. Are you still willing to go thru that even knowing that you will confront your foes again?"

"If there is a chance of change we will take it" I replied again. Its smile grew and a crackle like laugh came out of his lips "then the deal is done. When you go back you will never come to be the people you once were. The people that used to know you will never get to love you. And your live will begin a new".

Wind came from every direction and started pushing us from one side to the other. Suddenly I could feel my whole body light on fire I turned to harry and tried to stretch my finger to grab a hold of him, but was interrupted by the being in between us. "I'm afraid that is not how this works. You see this trip is something you have to do on your own. But don't fret you will see each other again, after all you do have a common goal" I could hear his devil like laugh while my eyes started tearing up. I have never been away from harry. "No harry!" I screamed. "Hermione be brave. I will look for you no matter what, don't give up and remember what we have to do" he replied while trying not to breakdown.

"Time is up" the being replied "and an advice to you since you are the most fun I have had in ages. Not everything is born is evil and there is a chance of redemption if change has been made. But the road to hell really is paved with good intentions so don't stray from your path. Farewell now, and have a great trip" it replied maliciously. And so we started falling, when I tried to focus in harry he was already too far gone and I couldn't make out his body anymore. Flashes of light and colors where surrounding me and I could make out what sounded like voices. It was painful and felt like my body was being sucked thru a tunnel and finally I could make out a light but my body was to weak to move. I heard a voice calling me and I just hoped it could find me soon. And just like that it was all over. I closed my eyes and hoped for a better future one with Harry in it.

A/N: Hello my fellow readers, I appreciate that you have taken time to read my story. It's been a while since I wanted to publish a story of my own, I love reading different versions of time turner fiction in this site but after a while I had the itch to put my input of what could happen if things had been more bleak and pushed our favorite characters to snap and take action into their own hands. I apologize for all the grammar errors and probably the dozen or more run over sentences that I have committed along the way. English is my second language and this is the first story I had ever taken the time to write. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear your comments on what you liked about the fic so please leave me a review no matter how short it always makes my day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"The trouble is, you think you have time"- Budha_

I felt surrounded by warmth, it had been ages since I been able to sleep so soundlessly, at least not before I started attending Hogwarts, but then I had Harry and that helped fight the nightmares.

I could feel the softness of a bed and feather comforter under me, I started opening my eyes, light dancing in between my eyelashes. I turned to my side and I could make out a small hand that was holding tight to my arm and cuddled to my side. When I looked up to the owner I observed a small child no older than three years of age. Straight and silky fire red hair and elfin like features, her long lashes touched the upper part of her cheeks and her cupid bow lips were silently snoring in her sleep. I turned around to look at my surroundings, toys and books where neatly organized on a tall cherry oak bookshelf and in the middle of the room there was a child size tea set on a small table with matching chairs. The whole room was decorated in color tones of soft green and dark maroons. The walls were littered with flower drawings and I was laying down in one of the two canopy twin beds. I could see some pictures in the dresser of a family and three girls playing merry go round but they were too far away to actually make out their faces.

I carefully turned to my side and pried off the fingers of the little girl next to me. I got off the bed and I noticed that I was wearing a soft dark green nightgown that went down to my ankles. I could feel immediately something wrong with this image, everything around me seemed larger than normal. I have never been a tall person but this seemed a bit drastic. I looked around and saw a full body mirror that was hanging from what looked like the main door of the room. I got near it and stared at the foreign girl standing in the other side; I could only assume it was me by the mimicking of her movements. However the girl couldn't be any more different from what I was used to see in my reflection. I now possessed the body of a small child the same age as the girl currently sleeping in the bed I had vacated, whereas the sleeping girl had a bright colored hair mine was a deep auburn, curled into tick ringlets that fell all the way to my small back. If there was something I was grateful for was that my hair no longer resembles a bird's nest I would no longer have to loose time on brushing it to make it look decent. The little girl and I did resemble in features such as the small turn up nose and small pair of ears, but my lips were more plum with my top lip being a little bit bigger than the bottom one. My skin was really pale and completely free of any freckles that I had in my previous body. My teeth were all small and pearly white, I seemed to be even smaller than the sleeping child, but maybe that was just me being self-conscious. I looked directly into my eyes and had to stop myself from crying. I had almost the same shade of eye color as harry, mine just a deeper shade of emerald with some speckles of amber mixed in. I was so lost observing my reflection that I did not notice the small girl stirring up until I heard her call my name.

"mione?" she said with small traces of sleep still clinging to her voice. "what's wrong?" I turned to get a better look at her. Whispers of her name ran through my brain "Lily" I replied almost silently. And just like that I was bombarded with millions of small snippets of memories. Two loving parents, an older very protective sister that I tended to call Tunney, and the same small girl always clinging to me asking me to play and read and sing songs together under a big weeping willow tree. I started to remember things about myself in this timeline. I was still called Hermione, not after the Shakespearean character my previous dentist parents had based themselves on, but the Hermione roses my mother had on the back of the house. Just like my two other sister I was also a small flower child, loved and cherished by my two parents. I was twin of Lily Evans, the one person that would have given birth to Harry and given her life for him, and just for that I already loved her with all my heart. The onslaught of memories started to be too much for my small body and I felt myself sway from one side to the other. I could barely make out Lilys terrified cries and I could hear a pair of running footsteps coming towards our room. I slowly put my hand under my nose when I felt some wetness, when I looked at my hand I could see some blood that had come out from the pressure of everything. I felt big arms pick me up from where I laid on the floor and carry me back the bed where they laid me softly.

"Mione love, are you alright?" I turned and looked at the face of my father looking down on me worriedly. My mom was trying to calm Lily down with the help of Tunney and trying at the same time to take a better look at myself.

"Papa, I'm fine just a bit dizzy" I replied with a small child tone. He brushed some of the hair out of my face and frowned lightly. "Hemione I told you not to get up until your fever passed, you know how worried your mom has been. If you don't get better we will have to get you to the doctor"

"Papa! Papa! Mione is bleeding" Lilly tried to explain desperately, not used to seeing her twin sick. "Calm down Lilly, mione is only dizzy because of her fever" her mother explained patiently to the child.

"Papa, Mama, don't worry I'm already feeling better. I'm sorry for troubling you" I replied with all the seriousness I could accomplish in the body of such a small little girl. I might look like an infant but I certainly didn't feel like one.

"Oh darling, worrying for you is our job" the woman said softly while smiling at me. I could feel the pin pricks of tears forming into my eyes; I wasn't used to motherly figures. My own mother had been distant after I had found out I was a witch and she no longer felt a connection to me. Understandable, it was already hard raising a child you were not expecting much more one that can levitate dangerous objects around the house without you noticing it. My old parents didn't understand my new world and I didn't blame them for it, it was just the way things turn out to be, no hard feelings.

But I could already see that that was going to be different this time around. While I was lost in taught Tunney had come closer to my bed. Petunia was only six or seven, but she acted as if she was one of the adults.

I've always wondered about Harrys aunt, I mean if she was sister to such a pure soul like Lily she couldn't be that bad of a person.

And it was in that moment that I recalled what the creature had said. Nobody is born evil; at one point in the story Petunia turned from a protective albeit a bit strict sister, to a resentful and bitter woman. If I was already out to save a whole magic society, I don't see why I couldn't add a sister relationship to that list. If I played my cards right I could make Petunia not feel left out when Lily and I leave to Hogwarts.

I felt Tunney come to my bed and start tucking me in like a worrying mother hen. Our parents seemed amused by this, and I could recall this not being the first time she fusses over me and Lilys health, she takes her job as protector really seriously.

"Now, now Mione you have to listen to Mama and Papa if you want to go outside again. I promised to go with you to the park but only if you get better okay?" she asked with a serious tone and pouty lips.

"Thank you Tunney you are a great big sister" she started blushing and I could see her preen over my praise. That got a chuckle out of Dad.

"Hey!"" yelled Lily. "I was taking care of Mione too!" she said with conviction.

"Settle down both of you, you'll exalt your sister. Lily you know you have to sleep in your own bed when Mione is sick, she gets uncomfortable and you don't want to get a fever too" reprimanded our mom, while picking Lily up and settling her on her hip.

"But Mama, Mione needs me, I keep her warm! And she was having bad dreams. I have to keep her safe" she replied in a matter of fact tone.

"It's okay Lily, Mama is right we don't want you to get sick, once I get better I promise to play with you by the willow three" I told her trying to placate her. It seemed to work because her eyes light up and she grabbed Tunneys hand and dragged her to look for fun games to play once I got better. Once they both went out of the room my father turned to look at me.

"Hey Doll how about you catch some sleep and your Mama can bring you some soup later? Does that sound fair to you?" he asked while checking my temperature. I just nodded my head and tried to get more comfortable before turning to take a better look at my parents.

They seem like the perfect white picket fence couple. My mother was wearing an apron with a few flour smudges around the edges, she had sweet face with a homey feeling to her and my Dad was wearing sweater vest and tick square glasses. I guess Harrys vision problems came from both sides of the family. I had started smiling without noticing and this made my mom giggle a bit.

"Oh Mione are you happy that you are going to get your favorite soup, or because you're going to the park once you get better?" Asked my mother.

"Both" I told her; it was easier than explaining that every time I looked at them I was reminded of my best friend that was never lucky enough to meet this wonderful people.

My mom got down and kissed my forehead. "Okay I think it's better for you to go to sleep now, come on Jonathan let's give Mione some space" My dad smiled at her and got up. "Sweet dreams doll" said my dad before closing the door and leaving me alone to my musings.

So it seems like now I was part of the Evan household and twin of what would have been Harrys mother. I just hoped that Harry got as lucky as I did to find a stable household. I'm not a child anymore but having an unassuming family to rely on would be helpful in the long run. With that same train of taught I promised myself to do everything possible so that nothing bad happens to any of them. I had to be careful not to mess with peoples lives but also be able to change things for the best. This was not going to be easy at all, but at least I could also use this timeline to help Snape; he might have been a pain to Harry but he was just a bitter man that turned his life around after making the wrong decisions. And he did love Lily, maybe this time I could show him a healthier love instead of the obsessive one he developed. I had a lot to think about but nothing was urgent for now I would sleep and get recharged from my trip, tomorrow I would start preparing myself for the task ahead.

"I miss you Harry, I promise to be brave and I won't stop until we meet again" I whispered to no one in particular. And just like that I let myself succumb to sleep with dreams full of better tomorrows and sounds of children laughing.

**A/N**: So there it goes the first chapter. I had seen Hermione in several scenarios turning up a pureblood, sister to James or maybe even Snape. In the long run I decided to use Lily. I feel that Hermione could connect more with Lily and Snape because they are more focused on starting learning in Hogwarts then to do pranks. Not saying that she won't have part in the marauders ways, but that will come a bit later on. About Harry, let's just say that he is also thinking of his best friend, maybe next chapter we will have a special segment just for him, I did tell you guys that it was going to be Hermione centric. Note on the alchemy part, we will see more of it later on, I love fullmetal alchemist and I did base some of my ideas out of that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the end it was easier to settle down with the Evans than what I expected. They were a lovely couple and after living a life full of uncertainty and danger I gladly accepted the routine.

It had been a wonderful week, the majority of which I had spent observing each family member and my surroundings. I was mostly trying to get a feel of their habits and what made them tick.

My father was an English professor; he loved to read to us and would do his best to find the most enlightening books for us. My mother on the other hand, loved to bake and cook but was also a really musical inclined person she enjoyed playing the piano and viola. She would spend whole afternoons teaching us music notes and making petunia lily and I sing together.

I enjoyed our afternoons together the most, just siting and enjoying their company was enough to fill me up with joy. For a person with no previous knowledge of what a true normal family meant I was adapting exceptionally well.

Even in this lifetime I was a quiet child and kept mostly to myself and my books, so my new behavior didn't really seem out of the ordinary to anyone.

My nightly terrors did worry my parents, but they mostly blamed it on my over active imagination and obsession with more complex books. To be honest my post-traumatic stress disorder wasn't as bad as it used to, so far I had only suffered one attack since I started this life time.

The only thing I did regret was making Lily cry.

Lily is a really sensitive kid and seemed to be really attuned with my emotions, so much that just seeing me anxious would immediately set her on edge. So I promised myself to start doing my meditations and relaxation exercises. Not just for me but also for Lily's sanity.

A part from that, everything seemed to be running smoothly. I had been trying to see if Lily had already awakened her magic core, but so far it all seemed In vain. Maybe it was still a bit too early in the game, but I did need to start her soon.

I didn't wish to be the first one to start showing signs of magic, It would call to much attention to myself. I had a feeling that if both lily and I started using our magic at the same time it would be a smoother transition for the whole family.

I needed to take action soon and do it fast, my magical core felt like that of an adult and I was starting to feel the stress of pent up magic. I needed to find an outlet, maybe the better option was to show Lily magic and that would push her into subconsciously mimic my actions.

I am aware that most children, even those born in magic families, didn't show any signs of accidental magic until they were at least a bit older, like around Petunias age. However if a magical child encounters a situation that stimulates their senses, like fits of temper or dangerous situations, the child in question opens a self-defense mechanism, that allows them to use their magic core.

So when the opportunity presented itself to show Lily magic, I didn't waste it.

It was a quiet afternoon; mom had decided to take us to the park. The girls and I had had just started playing around the lake, and that's when I saw him, Severus Snape.

He seemed like a ghost or a dark spirit. All dressed in black, pale and with the darkest pair of eyes, but even with that façade I could not ignore the child face that was staring back at me.

His nose was not big, so I could just assume that he had probably broken it later in life and had never gotten it fix. I remember my promise of helping him out, so when we got a bit closer to where he was hiding behind the tree I made a point of making direct eye contact with him.

I might have seem too intimidating for the four year old because the moment he saw me staring at him he blushed and hid more behind the three.

Lily didn't seem to like my lack of attention. She started pulling me towards the blanket that Tunney had set up in front of the lake.

"Mione! Let's play, come on!" she said impatiently.

Snape was still close enough to listen and observe, so I decided this was the perfect opportunity to get his attention.

If I performed magic in front of him I was sure that it would push him enough to want to make him talk to us. Plus I was just dying to get rid of all this pent up energy.

"Hey Lily let's play that we are fairies and Tunney is our princess" I told her with a smile. She seemed to like the idea. It also helped that it seems to brighten Petunias face to be called a princess. Tunney is not what I would call vain but she does seem a little self-conscious about herself since she has a different beauty from Lily and I.

I've learned that the best way to win Petunia over is just to give her an important role so that she feels needed.

Each one of us had a very different aura from one another. Lily was the epitome of spring, all bouncing and full of love. Petunia was more down to earth and was constantly worrying about doing the right thing. She was what I liked to think as our own personal Jiminy Cricket. Always watching over us and our actions.

I on the other hand was the silent protector. Even if the girls might not notice, I was always checking things over before they did anything. War made you paranoid and I would prefer not to take any unnecessary risks.

"Oh yes! Can I be a pretty fairy?" Lily asked with a bouncing enthusiasm.

"Of course Lily, you are the fairest fairy of them all" I told her with a smile. This made Lily giggle.

"Silly Mione, I can't be the fairest cause you are just like me!"

"Okay then, how about you are the Prettiest Lily fairy? After all there is only one Lily flower with us" That seemed to be a good enough answer for her.

I turned to look at Petunia "Oh princess Tunney, we come from the deepest parts of the woods to just admire your beauty" I said with a playful voice to the already laughing Petunia, and giggling Lily.

"Pretty, Pretty Tunney!" Repeated Lily while jumping in circles around Petunia.

"For such a fair princess deserves the biggest of treasures. Tell us princess what is it that you wish? And we shall give it to you!" I said to Tunney while bowing deeply.

"I wish for…" Said Tunney while taping her shin. Suddenly her eyes sparkled "the prettiest flowers"

Lily face fell a bit when she turned around and couldn't even find a dandelion on sight.

"But we have no flowers" she told me with a worried frown

"Lily we made a promise to our princes, and powerful fairies always keep their promises. So if the princess wishes for flowers we will use our magic to give her flowers" I explained to her with a mischievous smile. This seemed to grab Snapes attention because I could see him trying to get a better look at what we were doing.

I got to my knees and plucked a fistful of weeds. I had yet to acquire my wand, therefore my magic was a bit on the wild side without anything to focus it.

However I did count with the alchemy based part of my magic. All I had to do is use another plant to transform it into the flowers Tunney wished for. Equivalent exchange, one for the other, and just as simple as third year transfiguration.

I went back to where Tunney and Lily were sitting and made sure to stay in a position where Severus had a clear view of the magic I was about to perform.

"Princes Tunney, do you believe in magic?" I asked her, I was taking this opportunity to introduce Petunia to magic in a different light. One full of wonders and beauty. Maybe this way Petunia wouldn't grow to feel scared of what she doesn't understand and just take it for granted.

"Yes I do!" she replied exited. "Magic is only possible if you believe in it! So you have to wish for it from the bottom of the heart" I said to Petunia, although it was more of an explanation of the intent of each spell that would probably later on help Lily.

I put the weeds in between the two of us and focus an image of the flowers I wanted to give to Tunney. I could see the wonder and excitement that grew on both their faces when I opened my hands and bluebells stared growing instead of the dead weeds I had picked earlier. I had decided to use bluebells because of the tale our Dad had read earlier that week, bluebells represent fairies magic and wonders, even in the magical world.

"It's magic!" Lily screamed exited, while trying to take the blue bells out of my hands. I pushed her gently away. "No Lily flower, this where created especially for Tunney" I turned and saw that Petunia seemed speechless. "Tunney this are for you, I made them because they are just as pretty as you"

She seemed hesitant at first but my smile and Lily's eagerness convinced her in the end. "Thank you Mione" she said shyly while blushing once she started smelling the flowers.

"Me too, I want magic too" demanded Lily with a cute pout adorning her face. I focused my magic in the breeze surrounding us and summoned some bubbles for Lily to chase,. Lily left out a loud squeal and started running around the lake.

When I turned and look at the tree where Severus was hiding, he was already out and smiling trying to grab my attention so he could walk up to us. I feign a curios look, and that seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. He came near us and whispered 'witch' under his breath.

"Who are you?" Tunney demanded while standing protectively in front of me. Severus turned and almost cower intimidated by the older girl.

But his eyes snapped back at me, I gave him a shy small smile. That seems to push him forward and find a bit of backbone.

"I'm just like you" he explained with small traces of excitement on his voice. His voice was low but very childlike. I found it extremely bizarre to actually see Snape with such an innocent disposition. War does indeed change people completely I mussed to myself.

Petunia did not like his intense focus and me, it was making her nervous. "who are you?" she repeated again and completely blocked me of his view. It was cute to see her acting so protective, she seemed like a little kitten with her hackles raised.

Snape completely changed his stance, he was now really annoyed to be interrupted. I could only assume his snarky attitude was a self-defense mechanism towards unknown situations.

Lily came running towards us when she saw the new addition to the group. She seemed curios about the new boy "Hello" she said to Snape with a smile.

Surprisingly Snape only spared her a glance and didn't even answer. Maybe Snape's attachment to Lily started only when he saw that they had magic in common. Well that did make sense; he was way too young to actually feel any type of romantic attachments, and kids this age made friends with children with common background. Except instead of games, magic was the thing that held Snape's attention.

He tried to get around Tunney so he could talk to me, but Petunia was not giving in. "get away from Mione!" she told him with a scowl. That seemed to get Snapes attention.

"Mione?" he asked to no one in particular. "You are Mione?" he tried to ask me over Petunia. It was funny how they kept trying to pass on another but it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Tunney it's okay. He seems nice" I said to her while touching her arm. When Petunia looked at me I made a point of smiling at her and pushing her gently to the side. Petunia pouted for a bit but slowly relented, she kept an eye on Snape though.

I looked at Severus more closely; he seemed elated to actually have gained my attention. "Hello, my name is Hermione" I told him.

"Hirmani?" He said with difficulty. Lily started giggling and Tunney had a smirk on her face. "No silly! Her-MY-oh-knee!" Lily explained in between more giggles. Snape seemed to blush under the attention.

"You can call me Mione, it's easier" I told him while stepping closer to him.

"I'm Severus" He said to me quietly. And even though it wasn't above a whisper Tunney was paying enough attention to catch it.

"What type of name Severus" she asked mockingly. "What kind of name is Tunney?" returned Snape with a scowl. He turned to me again "I saw you doing magic" He told me shyly.

This seemed to push Tunney over the edge "You were spying on us?!" she asked with indignation while Severus only blushed harder.

I let out a loud sight. I felt too old to be dealing with childish feuds. Both Tunney and Snape had to be in good enough terms so that things could run as planned. "Now, now, stop fighting both of you" I said with my best no nonsense tone.

"You are a witch!" Yelled Severus. Lily gasped and Petunia pushed him to the floor. "Don't be mean! Mione is not a witch!" Lily responded with trembling lips. I had to stop this before it escalated to a full grown tantrum.

"Enough!" I said with a strong voice that grabbed everyone attention. "Why did you call me a witch?" I told to Severus. "It's not a bad thing! My mom is a witch too, and I'm a wizard! See we are the same" he explained with excitement shining thru his eyes.

"A witch?" I asked putting a little wonderment in my voice.

"Yes! Only witches can do what you just did! It's called accidental magic, muggles don't do it" Severus explained in a rush while grabbing one of my hands. His hand was cold to the touch, I felt bad for Severus he obviously did not have many interactions with normal children his age.

In a way he reminded me of Harry and I when we were younger. Isolated from his peers and desperately trying to find a place to fit in.

Severus just needed a bit of self-confidence to turn into the great wizard he deserved instead of the servant of two self-centered masters.

"A muggle? What's that? Sounds weird" Said Lily with a funny face "Muggle is non-magical people" explained Severus but didn't stop staring at me. "I can show you more about magic, witches and wizards" He said excited.

"More magic! Yes please Mione lets make more magic. Can we Tunney?" said Lily while making puppy eyes to Petunia. "I'm not sure, Mama is waiting for us" said Tunney and turned around to me to see what I wanted to do.

"Come on Tunney just for a bit please?" I asked her and grabbed her hand softly. Tunney smiled at me "Okay, but just for a bit"

When I turned to look at Severus I could see he didn't seem overly happy with the addition. But I guess he came to the conclusion that if my sisters were not included I was not going to stay. "I'm not supposed to tell Muggles about magic" he said with a frown growing on his face.

"It's okay; they are my family so they are also magical!" I reassured him with a smile." Tunney is older than me and she always knows best. And Lily is my other half, my twin" I tried to let Severus know the importance of each one of us. Petunia smirked at him and Lily hugged me from behind.

This made Severus curious "Twins? You two are twins? I can see it although you seem smaller" He said to me, couldn't blame him I just looked even younger because of my height. "Mione is tiny!" Lily said in between giggles while I patted her head. "Yep Lily stole my height when she was born" Tunney started laughing and even Severus broke a smile at my comment.

"Do you do magic too?" I asked him and pointed at him to sit down so we could rest in the blanket where we had our lunch. "Well sometimes, but not like you. It happens when I'm tired or sometimes when I don't expect it. I can't just make it happen all the time." He seemed frustrated when he explained this.

"Then maybe you are just weak" said Tunney with a sneer on her face. "Come on Tunney be nice, Severus is our friend now" I told her trying to gentle but leaving no pace for any argument.

Severus seemed to be surprised to be defended by me, but I wanted to make it clear that he could rely on people taking his side. "Well maybe we can do more magic together" I told him with a smile.

"Yes! I can do that" he seemed excited by this. We started to unpack lunch and I could see Severus taking longing peaks at the different sandwiches we were taking out.

"Here this is for you, do you like mustard? Mama always puts mustard on our sandwiches" explained Lily while passing a wrapped sandwich to Severus. He blush under the attention but whispered thanks to Lily and she just responded with her winning smile.

I could see Tunney start to relax when seeing the interaction between Lily and Severus. It was a bit of a Rocky start but I can see this working in the future.

"Why don't you tell us more about the magic world?" I asked Severus, and that seemed to be enough to break him out of his shell. He started to talk about how much of a wonderful society it was and how it worked.

Meanwhile I just reclined and enjoyed the expression of wonder and innocence on each of their faces. I missed this side of magic I didn't even remember how beautiful it could be to hear it again for the first time.

For now I would enjoy each moment this new life could spare me, I needed reminders of what I was fighting for in the future.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the follows and favorites, it means a lot to me that you actually want to keep reading more. I will try to do updates more often, college keeps me busy and I also have two part time jobs so I don't get a lot of free time. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
